


it's our time now if you want it to be

by nedstark



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peterick if you squint - Freeform, Trohley - Freeform, u can never have enough engagement trope fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's popping this question and he's gonna fucking <i>own</i> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's our time now if you want it to be

**Author's Note:**

> what a good ship

Joe's nervous, sure, that goes without saying, but this is _Andy_.

_Him and Andy_.

And yeah okay, that's enough to make him have to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans again for the fifth time this minute because, shit, there's a lot riding on this actually. Not that he didn't know that already. _Shit_.

This is their absolute favourite restaurant in the whole city, with a kickass bar (for Joe) and a vegan menu that has more than three dishes that _aren't_ just salads (for Andy) They even have their own table and know all the names of the waiting on staff and chefs, who know them both in return and after being on the road for so long, weeks and months at a time, it's so nice to come home and just be regulars somewhere again.

If Patrick were here right now he'd probably pat Joe's back and firmly tell him to calm the _heck_ down and list the things that were most likely to go wrong that actually deserved worrying about in the nicest way possible to distract him from the probability of Andy saying no, like the sprinklers going off or Joe's back giving out again if he went down on one knee or an earthquake. If Pete were here he'd probably drape himself around Joe's shoulders and ask what flowers Joe would like at his funeral because he's _stressing himself to death, man, chill out would you? Want me to ask him for you or no?_

Joe's kinda really glad they're not here right now.

But Andy _is_ here, Joe can see him being led to their table by a waitress (who's not one of their usual ones) he's more or less definitely sure recognises them now. Or him, or Andy, or both. The waitress who knows _his plan_ god fucking damnit, the waitress who he kinda spilled (blurted) his heart and anxieties too like ten minutes ago and oh god, this is really happening.

And then he sees Andy's face light up like the fucking sun when he spots him and he knows it makes sense, of course it does, this is their time. He would've done this _years_ ago if he thought he was deserving or goddamn worthy of Andy but their past few years have helped them _both_ get over some messy shit, and they've done that _together_ , so yes, it makes sense, perfect fucking sense. Joe's popping this question and he's gonna fucking _own_ it.

Joe takes a quick (much needed) gulp of water and hurries to his feet to meet him. Joe doesn't even have to _think_ before he's reaching out for Andy and sliding their mouths together and it'll never not make him weak at the knees. When they part Andy hums and smiles that sweet little smile that makes his heart fucking flutter in his chest like a goddamn butterfly every single time and ducks his head, pocketing his sunglasses.

"Sorry I'm late." Andy says, all soft sincerity. "The traffic was unbelievable."

"Hey, no, it's fine." Joe waves it away and gives into constant temptation, leaning down to peck Andy's parted mouth again because even though he saw Andy just this morning before he left early to help his mom with something, Joe's only human. He tilts Andy's head to the side and presses quick kisses to his stubbly cheek before letting him go and pulls Andy's chair out for him with an exaggerated flourish. Andy snorts, elbowing Joe in the ribs as his sits.

"Ouch." Joe grins as he takes his own seat, wide and goofy and a little blissed out on Andy's kisses alone. Andy looks a little flushed too as they give the waitress their order, errant few curls escaping his gelled down hair, smile on his face.

Definitely better than weed Joe swears not for the first or last time. 

Andy tells him all about his day with his mom until the waitress eventually arrives with their food. They tuck in, Joe leaning over so Andy can feed him a forkful of his vegan dish. It's super nice, but never enough to make Joe swear off his meats. They finish up, and Andy's taking a sip of his drink when Joe wets his dry lips and folds his hands on the table in front of him. Show time.

"So....I love you," Joe starts, matter of factly because duh. Andy glances up from his drink. "You're the actual love of my life. All my lives. I'm pretty sure you know that by now. You know that, right?"

Andy nods sagely.

"Awesome, good. Okay so, Andy, love of my life. Andrew. I wanna, well you know I'm in this for the long run and I mean, I wanna be in this for the _longest_ run and that's life. My whole life. And your life. _Our_ lives, you know?"

Andy nods again, slow and silent. Like always. Joe fucking loves him.

"So yeah. Our life. I fucking love you, like, more every single day, which should be impossible but it's not, because I do. Love you. So fucking much. Marry me?"

Andy, very pointedly, puts his drink down. He lifts one shoulder in his familiar half shrug, nodding, and Joe's heart skips more than a few beats. "Thought you'd never ask." Andy says.

Joe, very dignified, ever the epitome of grace and poise, definitely does not splutter hard enough for the few nearest tables to glance over in concern.

"Excuse me?" He also definitely doesn't sort of yell, further tables glancing their way. "If you were waiting why didn't you just ask me yourself?!"

Andy shrugs again, but his smirk is razor sharp. "And ruin your hard work and planning? Miss that speech? Joseph, you know me better than that." He sips his drink again and Joe shakes his head, hysterical giggles threatening to erupt because this is _hysterical_. This is ridiculous. He hasn't even got the ring out yet. Oh my god. He _rehearsed_ this, goddamnit.

The waitress suddenly reappears and Joe realises that they aren't the only two people in the world. Bummer, but not so much when she places on the table between them the _biggest_ platter of carved fruits that Joe recognises from the dessert menu, towered up high enough that he has to lean around it to even see Andy.

"Uh?" He asks.

"Congratulations from the two gentlemen at the bar." She smiles and gestures to the long stretch of bar on the other side of the fairly quiet restaurant.

Joe's gonna kill them.

Pete's got _tears_ in his eyes, clutching at Patrick's arm like he's about to slide right off the goddamn stool and Patrick himself is bursting with pride, close to tears too, looks like he's about to point them out like a proud dad at a soccer game or something. Joe is going to _kill_ them. 

He shakes his head vaguely and points between them both, drags his finger across his throat, and then flips them off for good measure. Joe turns back to his almost fiancé. Andy looks like he finds this endlessly entertaining. Good, at least one of them is having a nice time.

"Yeah we totally don't know those guys but tell them we're keeping the fruit anyway, thanks. Could we have the bill please?"

Andy sniggers and Joe sighs as the waitress leaves. "So, engagement gatecrash, this obscene amount of fucking fruit, and verbal diarrhoea aside--"

"Yes." Andy says immediately.

Joe deflates, a bit crushed. "Aw c'mon, it wasn't that bad. It was all straight from the heart babe and--"

Andy's up and out of his seat before Joe knows what's happening. Andy silences him with a kiss, sound and deep, one Joe will be tasting for the rest of the week, probably the rest of his life. He blinks heavily when Andy pulls away minutely.

" _Yes_ ," Andy repeats, insistent, whispers it right against Joe's lips and oh, okay, that was definitely an engagement yes and oh my _god_.

" _Oh_ ," Joe actually says out loud and fumbles inside his jacket pocket, digging deep and pulling out the small blue box. It opens with a tiny creak. He slides the very classy (in his ever humble opinion) sturdy silver ring onto Andy's finger.

"Holy shit." Joe breathes, looking from the ring to Andy's face. Everything feels very real all of a sudden but it feels _right_.

They pay up and Joe slides his arm around Andy's (his _fiancé's_ ) shoulders as they walk out. Andy curls his arm around Joe's waist, reaches up to tangle his fingers with Joe's where Joe's hand hangs over his shoulder. Joe presses Andy's ringed finger to his lips, brushes kisses over his knuckles.

They faintly hear clapping and whooping and Joe gives the finger in the general direction of the bar but he can't help the grin on his face. He's the luckiest fucking guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT A GOOD SHIP
> 
> this sorta wrote itself and idk if this can still count as a drabble ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyways thank you for reading!! i'm over on tumblr [@joetrohmens](http://joetrohmens.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
